dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash VS Noah
The 42nd battle of Dragon Rap Battles Features Ash Ketchum against Noah to see who is the better animal collector until the fight for nature continues on as Charles Darwin (Evolution), Mewtwo (Cloning), Napoleon (Animal Control), and Audrey II (Planet Control) create chaos, will this fight go on or will it take Mother Nature herself, to stop them. The Battle Noah: It seems thy Lord has sent me someone to lyrically clash I would hail to the king, but that goes to a diferent ash spared by The Lord himself than any bablonian or pharoah so you better start running from me faster than a flock of sparrows like a bombardier beetle, you know my disses will be dropping bombs while in Pallet Town, Professor Oak is spreading some roots in your mom I'll call PETA up to protest against this ten year old prick for his years of forcing animals to fight worse than Michael Vick Ash: That last line was typical from a biblical hypocritical jerk who did worse by setting those he spared straight to work 2 by 2 they went from Monkeys, Giraffes, Frogs, dogs, to boars yet in a rapid dash, this homophobe seemed to ignore the unicorns I'm as fly as a Zubat but more furious than any Mankey but its the Dawn of a stud who May even take your sons' ladies Get back to Genesis cause your SNES game is a DOOMed 3-D Slew Now go give him a thundershock Pikachu! Pikachu: PIIIIIIIIIKKKKAAAACHHHUUUUUUUU! (Noah gets shocked) Noah: While that shock was more painful than the Porygon seizure episode I ask you to come on board, cause The Lord's Flood about to load Ash: No way would I ride in a giant boat that will smell like animal poo Instead I'll use one of my sea pokemon, so Lapras I CHOSE YOU! (Noah and Ash sail unto an Island as Noah sends a dove which lands in Darwin's hand) Charles Darwin: It's logical that a 3rd party come straight from the Galapagos unstoppable, and heat this fight more than cash grabs from Dominos So between this Red wannabe and the old man who smells of feces allow me to introduce the both of you On The Origin Of Species For after 40 days you notice that this little Dove's beak has changed into something that would adapt its new habitat, now isn't that strange It may be The Survival of The Fittest but even my turtle pal, Harriet could last longer as I send Noah back to his Russel Crowe's Nest and take Ash's life worse than Haunter (Mewtwo's throws a shadowball near Darwin) Mewtwo: Mewtwo Strikes Back as this Blue-Footed Booby's raps are sloopy compare this to Sabrina and Somatic Sheep as I turn you to Dollys My disses makes all of yours look like their affected by my confuse ray for you see I'll be spitting shadow balls to Super Smash this Melee you two should get back on your ships for your verses are mediocre as Ash better ketch up or else my power will turn him back into a stoner Even The Church of England prefers me over Darwin's theory of Evolution proving that cloned creatures are once and for all the superior solution (Napoleon walks in) Napoleon: Pull down the Iron Cutrains to see this non-clone pig is more superior as Sakurai left Mewtwo as DLC, since Sloppy seconds are inferior Revolt for Old Major as I toss Snowball away from my mastery Workin' Boxer, Ed, and Fluttershy til I send them to the glue factory This battle is worthless to me more than a rap with Metapod and Magikarp Hell, I'll feed little Amber to the wolves, to show that i'm also thinking sharp For these Humans and Purple Clone can't match any of my commie brothers For all animals are equal but some animals are more equal than others (Audrey II pops out of the wall) Audrey II: OH YEAH! Kool-Aid Man: OH YEAH! HEY WAIT WE GOT A PROBLEM HER- (Audrey Breaks The Kool-Aid Man through her vines) Napoleon: What is this? A Talking Venus Fly Trap?!?! Audrey II: No shit Sherlock! Next you'll say I'm created by Ernie and Bert Vines attacks both 2 and 4 leg beings so you better stay alert While Seymor feeds me dentists who give Bill Murray a root canal I'm passing genetics to mini-mes like pea pod studies from Mendel For when I make a scene on broadway, I will never be small and anyone who says otherwise, I'll be busting your balls From an eclispse, I put Cleveland, Des Mois, Peoria, and New York on my plate For its Suppertime for this Mean Green Mother from Outer Space (Mother Nature appears in front of them all) Mother Nature: It seems this slightly better of the Happening is in need of a savior for when this Mother's on the mic, I'll truly be in inside her nature created a whole inspiration to creators from Thoreau to Rembrandt as I begin to clear you all starting with the blood thirsty Piranha Plant For it was shocking that Rick Moranis actually defeated this artichoke So I doubt this venus fly trap could even handle the killer tomatoes as for this soviet sausage who seems to suffer from his own complex he was better off as becoming bacon for Mr. Jones' Breakfast While Mewtwo Returns for a fight but he won't go far though cause Team Rocket should've used Ditto over this purple Bizarro I'm blowing Charles Darwin away along with his little finch flock as this tornado flows them all the way back to their little rock Give another flood to Noah just to see if his ship still floats cause if not, I guess the one in Turkey will no longer be a hoax As Ash contains a femine voice but still acts like he's tough but his raps just put me too sleep like it was a Jigglypuff I've had enough with this battle, so after serving all these Muks I'll leave them with Father Time Because... Father Time: YOUR TIME IS UP! Trivia *The beat used in the first verses of this battle is called "It Can't Rain Forever" Sad Inspiring Piano Choir Beat and can be found here **The beat used in Darwin's verse is called Free Beat Tape Shit With DL Link and can be found here **The beat used in Mewtwo's verse is called Garageband/Logic Express Rap Beat: "Nightmare" -POKEMON/LAVENDER TOWN SAMPLE and can be found here **The beat used in Napoleon's verse is called //FARM - INSTRUMENTAL (FREE USE)// - IONJI BEATS and can be found here **The beat used in Audrey II's verse is called Aggressive Organ Rap-Beat and can be found here **The beat used in Mother Nature's verse is called Human Nature - Rap Beat - DJ Mario On The Track and can be found here *Caesar (Planet of The Apes) was once considered to represent Animal Control but was instead replaced by Napoleon due to Dragon thinking he was more notable and his love for Orwell's novel, Animal Farm. *Jane Goodall was also once considered to represent Animal Society but was scrapped. Category:Ash VS Noah Category:Season 4 Category:Dragon Rap Battles